Avery's Toys
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: An Umbreon happens upon his deviant trainer's stash of "toys". They say curiosity killed the cat, but Umbreon looks more like a dog to me! Contains: Graphic Pokemon/Human Content. M/M. Viewer Discretion is advised.


Easy now- this is a mature fic for mature readers such as myself. Make sure you're over the age of 18 before reading.

* * *

A slick wet tongue roused me from my slumber. My eyes opened face to face with the molten red eyes of Avery, my Eevee turned Umbreon. The orbs were full of worry for my safety. Briefly, I thought back to what had happened just minutes before. The memory was dull and blurred, but I concentrated on it, refining and sharpening it into my mind once more. Although it was fuzzy, I could recall the bare details, and started from there.

It was a rainy day, no good for training or battling of any kind and the sun was just beginning to set over the land. Avery was out of his ball, running behind me as I walked, staying as close as he could to my legs without getting a boot to the head. That's when it happened: I felt the gaze of another. I froze in my steps, and spiraled towards him. His shocked gaze met mine, and he grinned with determination. The biker grabbed a ball off his belt and expanded it. Our battle field would be the ground between us, a grassy square plot.

"I'm gonna ride circles around you!" he yelled out, and tossed his Pokéball. It burst open with a flash of light, and a levitating purple monstrosity emerged.

"Koffing!" it cried, exhaling smog clouds with its outburst.

I motioned behind me to Avery, who was cowering behind my leg. "Alright Avery, let's beat his ass!"

Avery trodded forward with a meek "V-vee!" and stood his ground, bent forward in preparation for any incoming attack. His foe floated menacingly overhead, still puffing out clouds of dangerous gasses. The wind whipped the rain towards the biker, and he covered his face.

With this, I barked out a command: "Avery, use Shadow Ball!" The biker's blindness gave a burst of courage to the shaking Eevee, and he opened his mouth, allowing a shimmering ball of darkness to gather before it. The orb of energy formed slowly, and by the time its final particle layer of purple mist had appeared, the wind stopped and rain fell normally once more.

The biker acted quickly, his experience as a veteran trainer wasn't about to be lost here. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!" Avery released the ball of energy, just as the Koffing released his own cloud of noxious gas. The resounding explosion of energy colliding with gas was deafening, and the Koffing inside of it flew out like a cannonball being shot. It hit one of the many trees that surrounded this area with a sickening thud- embedded into the bark. The Koffing's eyes spiraled and it fainted.

Avery was standing on his last legs as well; the explosion's wave knocked his light body off his feet, and sent him flying backwards. "You still good to go?" I asked, wary of his injuries. By now he was probably at half-health and therefore half-efficiency. He gave back a weak cry, but stood his ground, making no attempt to run behind me as he usually did when he was injured.

The biker chuckled. "Y'all good, I'll give ya that. I still have one more Pokémon though, hope y'all are ready!" He grabbed the second ball on his belt and expanded it much like the first. "Weezing, let's go!"

A purple beast emerged from the ball with a roar and a gush of gas out of its pours. Avery started to shake once more, and started to back away from the opposing Pokémon.

"Don't worry Avery, you can do it! Use double-team!" I ordered, and Avery's image multiplied into many different ghostly forms. The biker gave a hoarse laugh.

"Weezing, use smog on all of them!" The purple Pokémon breathed its poisonous air on each of Avery's after images, slowly causing them to vanish, one by one. I cursed to myself as the Eevee's numbers slowly dwindled down.

"Come on Avery! Let's finish this off with a Shadow Ball!" Simultaneously, the remaining images of Avery turned towards the Weezing, and a dark violet shadowy form coagulated at the edge of each of their lips. Then, it shot forth with surprising speed, smashing into the Weezing from behind. The afterimages of Avery faded, and the single Eevee was left panting in the middle of arena. He was on his last legs, breathing hard and wavering slightly.

The Weezing ceased to float and crashed to the ground- fainted. I ran towards Avery, picking him up in my arms and giving him a hug. He panted fast, his tongue lolling out- appreciative of the attention I gave him.

"Alright, pay u-"I started to say, but Avery's body transformed into white light. "W-what the!"

The light increased in intensity and I shielded my eyes. After a moment, it faded, and all that remained was a pair of dark ruby eyes and circles of yellow glowing markings. "U-umb?" he said, surprised. His sleek black fur was ruffled in my arms; he was much fluffier than the other Umbreon I've seen. Avery wiggled a bit, his body much heftier than it once was, and dropped to the ground on all fours. He gazed across the field, and my eyes followed his. The biker had vanished.

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed loudly- I was going to use the cash I earned from him to buy some decent dinner. Avery shared my scorn, growling at the empty field that was scarred and torn from his battle. "Well, I guess it's gonna be another dinner in a can for us…" I muttered dejectedly. We walked home in silence, the rain that was pouring earlier now a light drizzle. I opened the door, soaked and dripping from the downpour- an unhappy look marred both of our faces.

My sopping shirt was tossed over the bathtub, hanging on the shower curtain's rail. My shorts met a similar fate, and I was about to remove my briefs to hang them when I realized Avery was still in the bathroom. He had an embarrassed look on his face once he realized he was staring, and quickly scampered off, leaving me almost as embarrassed as he was. It was a weird feeling to be watched while undressing, especially by someone you'd consider to be closer than friends with- yet not quite at an intimate level.

With boxer-briefs hung and towel covering crotch, I dashed to my room and pulled open my underwear draw and quickly slipped on a fresh, dry, pair. Once again, the feeling of eyes upon me caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, and I looked around my room. No signs of life, aside from my own. Satisfied with the emptiness of the room, I pulled on some lounge pants and ventured to the kitchen, making another delicious canned dinner: cream of broccoli soup with canned chicken and refried beans.

I left the pot to simmer and started searching for Avery. He too was soaked just like I was, but unlike me, he couldn't just remove his coat of fur and dry it out. I found him by the door to the bathroom, sitting by it expectantly for me. While I was a bit uncertain about how to handle his new and lush fur, I allowed him to jump into the bathtub anyway, and filled a bucket with warm water. I poured it over him, and lathered some shampoo in my hands, rubbing it into his fur. It was much silkier than his fur as an Eevee; delicate and fine to touch, my hands roamed about in it, massaging his back, shoulders and neck. A final rinse with a second bucketful of hot water, and he jumped out, shaking off the droplets preemptively before allowing me to drape a towel over his body.

"Bet you're feeling better now, aren't you?" I muttered to him, and he replied with a muffled bark in return. "Now let's get all of those nasty tangles out of your fur…" I grabbed a brush hanging on the wall and started to work it through his pelt. Surprisingly, there was little to be untangled, and he was soon neatly brushed into a streamlined black form, albeit with a rather big tuft of fur puffing out slightly in a mane around his neck.

My stomach growled, and his did in reply. "Let's see how food's doing, shall we?"

The pot on the stove was still simmering, the soup mixing and cooking together in a frothy pool. The beans, on the other hand, were ready to be eaten. I pulled their pot of the stove and scooped a healthy pile onto two plates. Avery was already sitting at our small table, two paws on it, the other two resting on his chair. Unceremoniously I dropped the plate before him, and with similar manners he dug into it.

I myself picked at the beans, not sharing his idea of them being delicious. I would have much rather preferred to have gone to a restaurant and bought a burger, rather than come home and eat beans and chicken soup. Absentmindedly, I stirred the bowl- lightly picking at the food. Occasionally I got up to check the simmering soup and black dots tainted my vision. Despite rubbing my eyes they persisted, gradually growing larger and larger, from the size of a period to dime sized chunks of blackness.

My body felt faint, as though I was inflated with helium. The blood in my ears pounded, and I collapsed onto the floor, spilling the soup in the process. It splashed across the floor, steaming as it contacted the linoleum. I caught a glimpse of Avery leap off the table, and everything went black.

As soon as his textured tongue roused me from my unconsciousness, I coughed up a heap of coagulated blood. The room was still spinning as I propped myself up against the cabinets, and I reached up, grabbing for the phone I left there earlier. I grasped at its form, and pulled it down. The phone made a loud clatter as it crashed to the ground, thankfully not breaking, and splashed into the, now cold, soup that littered the floor.

With wavering hand and shaky fingers, I lifted it up and flipped it open. I managed to dial the hospital and tell them my address when I collapsed once more, the world shifting violently as I seized.

The crash of a wooden door imploding.

My arms and legs- strapped to the immobile plank of a stretcher.

A lurching ambulance, its siren blaring.

The prick of a needle entering my skin, searing as the fluid dispersed into my bloodstream.

I awoke with a hoarse cough, splattering blood droplets onto the hospital sheet. A nurse rushed in soon afterwards, checking both my chart and vital signs. Once these routine checks were finished, she looked to me- her pinkish hair framing a delicate face fit for an idol, rather than one of a nurse.

"You seemed to be heavily poisoned, but we got you cured just in time. Do you have any idea where it could have come from?"

Her voice was a soothing melody and I found myself focusing more on the tone than the words behind it. She repeated her question, and this time I could answer it.

"I was… in a battle with a biker…" my voice was still weak and I could taste copper on my tongue. "H-he used a Koffing and a Weezing…" my words trailed off faintly, but the nurse took over from there.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to tip-top shape in no time!"

And she was right, it seemed as though no time at all had passed from when she said those words to when I was released to my home. And it was with sickening realization that I had left Avery, in a form as of yet unknown to him, all alone in my house. I could only imagine what horrible things he could have done in my absence, especially considering the only food was my cold plate of beans, the soup spilt on the floor, and a cereal box left on the counter.

It was much to my surprise, then, when I arrived home and found only a few crumbs from the cereal spilt onto the ground, and while the floor still had stains from the broth of the soup, there was no pieces chicken to clean up. In fact, the house looked rather clean compared to my expectations. With the exception of one thing, Avery himself.

I finally found him curled up at the foot of my bed, blending in with the dark clothing I had discarded there days past. His fur was rough and matted in contrast to usual silky velvet texture it had, and dull when it once reflected even the littlest amount of moonlight. Only when I picked him did he awaken, and nuzzle my face affectionately.

His whiskers tickled my nose and rough tongue licked me affectionately. "Let's get you cleaned up…" I muttered. The Umbreon curled up into my arms, and I carried him to the bathroom, filling up the tub with hot water. Steam fogged up the mirror, and Avery jumped into the water- it splashed onto the floor soaking my socks, not that it mattered much as I was just in the process of taking them off. I tossed my shirt and socks onto the lid of my ceramic toilet, and began to unbutton my pants carefully. I slid off the jeans and folded them- they still smelt nice enough to wear another day without washing. For a moment I began to pull down my underwear, but upon eyeing Avery's sharp claws that lied exposed on the porcelain of my bathtub I changed my mind. They wouldn't be much protection against his fearsome nails, but it was better than nothing.

My toe touched the surface of the water, just barely contacting it, and dipped in lower. Avery splashed around in the tub, spilling more onto the floor without a care. Finally, I slid entirely into the bath, uncomfortable with having only underwear on. The water seared against my skin, but I gradually adjusted too it.

"Alright, come're Avery…" I muttered to him, motioning though the water. Obediently, he moved over, making small wakes as he did and placed his nose underneath my jaw, his paws on either side of my hips.

"O-okay boy, that's close enough…" He still didn't seem to be comfortable with his new form, thinking he was still a foot-tall Eevee, rather than thrice the size of that. He gave me a quick lick, chin to nose, and scooted back a bit as I reached around him and popped open the shampoo bottle. Despite my hiatus being relatively short, his fur was heavily matted, and I had to work my fingers though the knots to untangle it.

Gradually his fur transformed from rough, to smooth, and then velvety to the touch, although still wet. My thoughts drifted from to my stay at the hospital and onto the curves of my nurse. I blushed heavily while imagining her bending me over and pulling out an oversized dildo from her bar. Just as she did this, my hands grasped around a particularly thick clump of fur which I rubbed vigorously.

"B-bre!"

Avery's cry opened my eyes. I followed my arms down his body, till they connected against his groin. The black lump of fur surrounded by my hands was expelling a cloudy white substance from a red tip that peered out of a hole in it. Shocked I withdrew my hands, and pushed as far away from him as possible in the tub. He had a hurt look on his face, an almost teary-eyed gaze.

"S-sorry Avery, I didn't mean to t-touch you there!" I exclaimed while stuttering. I leapt out of the tub, but as soon as my foot contacted the floor I slid backwards, slamming my head against the porcelain of the bathtub.

~Avery~

"Master? Master!?" He didn't answer me. Was it like a few nights ago when he collapsed with that device in hand, and people came and took him away? I nudged him once more with my nose and he stirred lightly. Thank Arceus he was still alive. I wanted to nuzzle up against him, but the way he touched me early made me wary. Why would Master rub me there, like that? And why could I see the image of a pink haired lady in his mind? So very strange.

A faint waft of musky scent tainted the air, and I sniffed around to find the source. It emanated from the cloth he had fastened over his groin, and I removed it with a quick swipe of my claws. A pinkish protrusion of flesh laid in the middle of his body, hardened and dripping the musky liquid I smelt. My tongue darted out almost instinctually and dabbed at the tip, lapping up the slick liquid. Master groaned as I did so, and I continued my licks, hopefully he'd wake up soon!

Once again, an image appeared in my mind- this one of my Master and me. His hands were once more on my sheath and stroking it, as if trying to coax my member out of its cave. He bent over and whispered, "You like that Avery? You're such a naughty little boy…"

The image of me groaned and cried at his words, panting heavily as its cock fully extended. It didn't look like how mine looked at all, nearly an identical representation of his. He pushed me over onto my back, and grabbed a familiar purple box, one that he kept hidden underneath his bed and shooed me out of the room whenever he went to grab it. Just as he began to open it the image faded, and Master began to stir.

I jumped up and opened the door, a good deal of steam from the bath escaping into the hall, and ran into his room to dive for that purple box. What inside it could be so queer that he had to hide? I found it easily and grabbed one of the metallic handles on the side, pulling at it with my teeth and dragging it back to the bathroom. My jaw was sore by the time I reached the slick floor, and I stopped to catch my breath. Master's eyes squinting now, he was still not quite able to see, and I made quick work of opening the box with a vicious bite.

Four, jelly-like, but solid, objects poked out of the hole I made, their substance slightly firm. They had a similar shape and size to the thing attached to Master's groin, and I pawed at one that was shaped different than the rest. It looked almost identical to mine, with the exception that this one had thick gel spines going down the length of its shaft. I picked it up in my jaw and dropped it over to my Master, trying to roll it into his hand.

~Master~

My head ached like a motherfucker, but even worse was the dream I had about Avery. What on earth could have caused that, especially the reaction in my pants? Through squinted eyelids I spotted my stiffy in the bare air, dribbling a tiny drop of precum. "F-fuck…" I muttered, wondering if it made that dream made me into a Poképhile. A black form temporarily disrupted my vision of my member, and a hot tongue brushed against the shaft causing it to jump back to full attention, and my eyes to snap open.

"A-avery!" I yelled, and my Umbreon looked up from his vantage point- my groin. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my toy box, a hole chewed in it and a few of the gel toys scattered across the ground. In my hand was a personal favorite of mine, called "The Spiny Growlithe". Avery's nose nudged against my fingers which wrapped around it. "W-what do you want me to do with this?" I asked, suspicious of his intentions.

He simply rolled onto his back and splayed his legs, an almost identical pose to my dream. The only difference was his level of arousal. While his black sheath was filled with heavy flesh, said flesh did not pierce through the opening and expose itself, with an exception to a small red tip that barely peeked out. It was almost as if my hands were hypnotically drawn to touch his sheath once again, rubbing it much gentler than I had been earlier. The result was immediate, his shaft pushing out of his sheath and into the musky bathroom air.

I grasped the red pecker and gave it a stroke- Avery curled into a ball and grabbed my hand with his paws. He thrusted against my flesh in instinctual glee, which somehow made me even harder. Still, I didn't want him to blow just yet, so I pulled away, back to his rear legs and pulled them further apart. A pink pucker hid in the crease between his tail and buttocks, but it couldn't hide from my probing fingers.

They slid beneath the roll of skin and pushed into it, Avery crying out loudly as I did so, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What a naughty boy you are Avery… squealing so loudly…" I murmured- certain that his large rabbit-like ears could hear me. "I like my boys naughty…" I bent forward, jabbing my painfully erect member into my stomach as my nose nuzzled beneath his balls. His scent was strong, and I couldn't resist quick inhales which soon lead to deep sniffs of his musk. Avery's tail wagged, tickling my throat with the fluffy fur on it, and sniffed lower, my lips trailing across his taint.

At last I reached the junction between tail and rear, and his pink pucker rested near. I darted out a tongue and took a tentative taste, licking at the delicate flesh. It scrunched up as my tongue probed once more, and Avery gave out a second cry, this one closer to a moan in tone. It pulsed in tandem with the swipes of my tongue, my sweet saliva splattering it with slick abandon. I dove inward and Avery clenched, his feet wrapping around the back of my head and tried to push me deeper into his rump.

The musky fur could have strangled me then and there and I wouldn't have minded, its heavy scent hypnotizing me into doing things that I would have never dared dream of, but did all the same. Two fuzzy cheeks pressed against the sides of my head, squeezing and rubbing me. They were slightly moist from the wet floor yet warm all the same, and I inhaled deeply their scent. However, I had other plans for his delicious ass and pulled back forcefully, spitting one last time on the pucker.

"Just lay there, Avery…" I ordered him with a smooth voice, "this might hurt a little, but it'll make your master very happy…"

The Umbreon didn't move, just as he was told. I opened his legs once more and grabbed some lube out of my purple box of toys. With a quick drop onto his rear, and a liberal squirt onto the gel dildo which was rubbed to an even coating, I began to insert it- watching with mute fascination as Avery's hole spread and stretched to accommodate the large object. His eye's remained shut the entire time, either in concentration or an attempt to suppress the pain. Finally, it was inserted fully, the base of it a bright orange circle marking it in his ass.

He wiggled it around at first, shaking his rump trying to dislodge the toy, but to no avail. He spun to feet and began to walk around with his cock dripping a copious amount of pre onto the floor. I grabbed a towel from the rack for us to lie on and motioned for him to roll over once again. "Such a good boy Avery, you deserve another toy to play with…" I muttered, my own cock as drippy as his. He sat up and gave it a tentative lick, but I pushed him back down again. Then I searched for a second dildo, this one with blue bumpy ridges along the shaft.

Obediently he lied on his back again, his legs splayed once again with the gel base of the previous cock still embedded in his stretched hole. He gazed at me with pleading eyes, begging for a second toy to join the first. I spat onto its gel surface, and wiped the saliva down its length. The blue jiggled as I lined it up with his stretched hole, pressing it against the one that was already inserted. Avery squirmed at is probation, but the toy had already began to slide in stretching his ass even wider.

My free hand stroked at his belly, stained with the cloudy precum he drooled onto it. My fingers drifted around the fluff of his belly, encircling a slight lump in it. Curious, they pressed it inwards, and he jolted underneath my hand. The two toys in his rump shifted with his movement and I pushed them back- causing the lump in his stomach to protrude once more. His cock bumped against my wrist, coated in a sticky-slick membrane of precum. I gave it a quick stroke, and then took out a third toy, coating it with his own secretion.

Then, I aligned the purple cock with his opening, pressing its tapered tip between the two toys that were already inserted. It had a wavy texture, widening and shrinking continuously down its length until the bottom where it expanded into a large bulb and flat base. It glided in easily, Avery's pink hole swallowing it hungrily.

"Very nice…" I muttered, enticed by the shivers and shudders that Avery made with each minute wiggle of the toys in his rear. "Just one more now…" My fingers wrapped around my favorite toy- it was flesh colored and made of silicone and had just the right amount of give to be considered realistic. The only thing about it unrealistic about it was its hefty size, a large diameter about the size of a soda can, almost the size of the other three combined. Avery's eyes widened at the sheer size of the cock and his jaw dropped tongue falling out with it in lust.

Similarly, I felt an onslaught of yearning desire, and I spun around the Umbreon's prone body, leaving my rear and sack above his muzzle. I bent over his cock and hips, pushing aside the small sack that held his balls and probed the entrance of his ass with the massive replicate-cock. He pushed back against it, but I pulled it away.

"Not quite yet, we gotta get it lubed up first…" And with those words I squeezed a massive quantity of lubricant onto the thick silicone beast. My hand barely reached around it, and I gave the toy a few quick strokes- coating it completely in the slick liquid. "And now we can…" I started to say, pressing the cock against his rear, but I was cut off by his sudden press backwards and sudden hilting. His rear was stretched jaw-droppingly wide with all four toys buried inside him, but Avery seemed to take no notice. Instead, he curled upwards and gave my rear a testing lick.

He gave an enthusiastic "Bre!" at the taste, and licked once more. I didn't move to stop him- his cool nose buried in my crack felt too good for that. My hands rested on his hip, holding his legs apart, and I moved them closer to his heated cock. As the enwrapped it, his tail gave an enthusiastic throb and the tip of his tongue slid into my hole. I squeezed the throbbing cock in return and it spurted out a thick juice that coated my hands in slippery liquid. With slow, steady strokes I milked more and more of the slimy liquid, until I had an abundant coating on my palms. Then, reaching behind me, I pushed back Avery's face from my rump and pressed a moist finger into my saliva-slickened hole. Avery's precum easily seeped into the opening, and I spun face to face with my Umbreon.

There was a hard-to-see blush just behind his nose, barely visible through the thick black fur that covered it, yet existing in concealment. I bent down and gave his cool nose a quick kiss, but Avery was too quick for me and grabbed the back of my neck with his paws bringing me into a full blown smooch. His furred lips parted and a lightly textured tongue met mine halfway. The Pokémon's tongue rubbed against mine and our saliva mixed together into a new fluid. I pressed harder into the kiss, sliding my hands beneath Avery's furred head and propping it up as I scratched just behind his ears and ran my fingers through the thick mane-fur. His member smacked against my ass with a wet slap, and he finally broke the kiss, too embarrassed to continue.

I pulled back, allowing the meaty cock to slide between my cheeks, lightly touching against my hole. Its canid shape foreign, even when compared to the Spiny Growlithe, and it spurred me on. Mentally, I counted to three and pressed it inside of me. It pressed inwards easily, due to both the coatings of my rear and his cock. His knot pressed eagerly at the rim of my muscles, begging for entry, yet I didn't yield just yet. I pulled upwards, just enough to leave the tip still in me, before slamming down once more, lustily gasping as Avery's cock spurted more of his oleaginous secretion into me. Teasingly, I pressed half his knot inside me, lifting away when he tried to thrust the rest inside. A cute scowl graced Avery's face, and finally I allowed him to tie with me.

His knot expanded quickly, locking me in place with him and sending whips of pleasure up my spine. He curled forward and took my member into his mouth, sucking the vulgar flesh. His textured tongue dashed over the head of my cock as he slurped at it, drinking the precum that oozed out from his ministrations. The Pokémon pulled back, focusing on my tip, his furred lips sealing around the head. Avery's tongue lapped at the bundle of nerves exposed to him, causing me to spray out more of my precum. He continued to gulp it down, the sucking motion drawing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Aah! A-avery, I'm g-gonna!" He seemed to read my mind, and thrust his already hilted cock harder into me, bashing against my prostate. I yelled loudly as my orgasm washed over me, sending a sea of sticky-white to flood Avery's mouth. The Umbreon imbibed as much as he could, but pulled back from the torrential flow, spurts staining his nose and face white. The waves of cream began to ebb, and my high slowly died down. Avery too had came, and each movement I made sloshed his sticky present around my insides.

I almost collapsed on top of him, but managed to roll to the side, and slide his member out of my ass. His cum leaked out onto the black towel I had lain on the floor, but I was too out of breath and in the high of my orgasm to care. Somehow, the toys I had inserted into Avery had fallen out, and his rear had returned to normal size.

Realization hit me. I just fucked my Pokémon. What the hell is wrong with me? Avery lied on the towel innocently, his gaze blank- still riding the waves of his orgasm. I reached for the Pokédex that was still in my pants, and opened it up to his entry.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. With their synchronize ability, these Pokémon are able to exert their mental state onto other Pokémon, and even humans."

I resisted the urge to slap my palm against my face. A bit of life was returning to Avery's eyes, but I didn't have the heart to yell at him. After all, I had some fun, right? The Umbreon's body twitched for a second, and then he rolled to his feet, approaching me. With an affectionate nuzzle he licked my face, and I gave him a kiss back, wiping the spurts of my cum off of his nose.

"Avery…" I muttered, "Next time, you'll only have to ask."

He looked puzzled for a moment, and then pressed his lips against mine for a brief few seconds. I rubbed the back of his head, before reaching down to his sheath once more. "Already huh? You're a horny little devil…" He gave a playful bark before licking me on the nose once more. "Alright, what do you want?"

Avery reversed direction and walked a pace. Then, looking back, he bent forward and presented his pink pucker to me once again, his tail lifted high. That, I could do.

"Alright. Just lemme get ready-"

Somehow my cock was already erect, despite my orgasm just moments before. I spat onto my hand and rubbed the saliva onto my cock. Then, I placed a hand on his rump, pressing my thumb into his hole. By some mystical means, his hole was a tight little pucker once more, and I pulled it wider to accommodate me. Satisfied with its elasticity, I rolled forward onto all fours, tapping my cock against the hole in his rear.

I slid in without a peep from Avery, just a shudder that vibrated through his entire body. His tongue lolled out, drooling, as I began my thrusts. He moved with me, each push forward was met with his body leaning forward slightly, and every pull back caused him to sit against my groin. I could tell a devilish smirk was on his face, so I increased my pace. His ass wiggled against me as I fucked him, the slight movements sending jolts of pleasure down my shaft and up my spine. With all his stimulation, I could tell I wasn't going to last long.

My hands wrapped around his fluffy chest, shifting through the fur and searching for a tiny nub of flesh to tease. Once found, I gave it a tiny pinch between my index and thumb- his rear clenching down on my thrusting cock freezing it in place. I bent forward to whisper into his ear.

"You like that? I'll have to remember that…"

He cried out a small "B-bre!" as if trying to deny it, but the deed was already done. Each of my thrusts was met with a clenched resistance as I tweaked with his nipple once fully hilted. Avery's eyes were lightly crossed from pleasure, and his tongue hung out of his mouth lifelessly as I continued to slam into his ass. He panted beneath me as I stroked his member that hung between his legs. My fingers encircled around the base of his knot, giving it a light squeeze which was met by a sudden cry of pleasure and a spurt of cum.

"Uuhh, too tight…" I moaned to myself, "G-gonna…"

Seemingly hearing me, he pressed back into me, his rump slapping with a dull thwump against my hips. I brushed my finger past his nipple, pinching it once more and he squeezed down upon me, just as I hit my orgasm. My spurts were met by his spasming clenches, my hand reflexively squeezing down on his knot as I came into the Pokémon. My cream easily filled him up, despite blowing a copious amount earlier, and soon the wet goo spilt out of his ass, staining his black fur with my white essence. I bent forward, nuzzling against his neck as our orgasms slowly died out.

"Don't tell me you want to go again…" I groaned as he nuzzled me back.

He shook his head and pulled me to the bathtub.

"Yeah, I agree…" I muttered, "You do need a bath…"


End file.
